Water in the Negev Desert
The Hebrew list is here מדריך שביל ישראל A list of Trail Angles http://shvil.wikia.com/wiki/INT_Trail_Angels Between Kibbutz Dan at the northern end of the INT and the town of Arad you can fill, refill or buy water in every small town, kibbutz, gas stations, and other places along the trail. Once you enter the desert south of Arad, water becomes a major issue to plan. There are several streches of the INT in the desert, each of 2-3 days, where water is not availble by the end of the day and you must cache water. This can be done by contacting service providers in the Negev who will take you on a caching trip, that covers all the places where water is availble via caching only. An average of 10 water caches are required in the Negev desert between Arad to Eilat. Below you will find a list of service providers for the water caching trip. Following the list of service providers is a list of places where water can be cached, small villages, entry to production plants, kibbutzim and other places where water is available. Some places are identified as SP + number. These are the Supply Points from the INT guide and their numbers accoring to the INT guide. Places accesible to 4X4 only are identified as such. Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *Haim Berger - 054-5343797 E-mail: Bergerh@bgu.ac.il *Idan Weitzmann - 052-4626239, E-mail: idanw321@gmail.com *Muhamad Zanon - Yerooham - 050-5278128 *Alon Oron - 052-5516029 E-mail: alon.oron@gmail.com *Amir Gadnaor - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 Water in the Negev *Arad - Everything: Water, supermakets etc. *Negev Minerals - Quarry. 2.5 km off trail during week days only refill water. West of Be'er Efe (sp 37). *Be'er Efe - At wadi Heimar on route 258 water cache SP 37 *Meizad Tamar - On route 25 water cache SP 36 *Night camp at the bottom of small crater (devil's mouth) - water cache SP 35 *Top of small crater - water cache SP 34 *Ein Yorkeam on route 206 - water cache SP 33 *Colored sand night camp on route 225 - water cache SP 32 *Yerooham - 10 km off trail, water, supremarket *Dimona - 20 km off trail, water, supremarket *Oron phosphates plant - water 24/7 SP 31 *Mador night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 30 *Midreshet Ben Gurion - 7 km off trail, water, supermarket, B&B, camping, gas *Keren Akev night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 25 *Akev night camp - water cache 4X4 only, SP 24 *Ein Akev parking - water cache 4X4 only SP 23 *Ein Shaviv - water cache 4X4 only SP 22 *Nahash Tzame night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 21 *Sharav night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 20 *Hava night camp - water cache 4X4 only SP 19 *Mizpe Ramon - water, supermarkets, youth hostel, hotel, B&B, restaurant, camping gas *Gevanim night camp route 40 - water cache SP 17 *Be'erto Khan - 3 km off trail, water, showers, camping *Geled night camp - water cache 4x4 only SP 15 *Ein Yahav - 10 km off trail, supremarket, water *Sapir - B&B minimarket, water *Zofar - water, minimarket *Barak night camp - SP 11 *Paran Khan - 5 km off trail B&B, reduced rates for INT hikers, water, grocery store *Zihor junction - Routes 40 & 13 - water cache SP 9 *Shitm Khan - water, food, budget lodging *Neot Smadar - water, food, 2.5 km off trail SP 8a *Shaharut Khan - water, large tent, food *Shaharut (kibbutz) - water, *Yotvata - 15 km off trail north of Timna - Restaurant, water, grocery store *Elifaz - 2 km off trail - water, food, large tent B&B *Timna park - water *Shehoret canyon - water cache SP 3 *Yehoram night camp - on route 12 water cache SP 2 *Eilat - start or end of the INT. All you need